Question: Solve the equation. $\dfrac{y}{8} = 5$ $y =\,$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $8$ : $ \dfrac{y}{8} {\cdot 8} = 5 {\cdot 8} $ Simplify: $ \dfrac{y}{\cancel{8}} \cdot \cancel{8} = 40$ $y = 40$